The Night of Winter
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: OneShot HitsuHina. "I want you Shiro-chan..." said Momo.


Title: HitsuHina pairings - Winter night

Author: zimshuver4ever. Hi! I'm back!!

Ratings: K

Disclaimer: -I hate this- I Did Not Own Bleach and all the characters, and while that, Kubo-sensei must be laughing at me, JERK...!

The Winter, comes ealier than ever. The one who will happy about this must be him, Hitsugaya Toushirou the genius captain. One day, In his room, his office, cold atmosphere cover Matsumoto to go out...

"Taichou," Matsumoto calmly call him.

"Hm?" He didn't look at her, just doing his paperwork, he hate to answer her.

"Can I go out?"

"No"

"Can I drink my sake?"

"No"

"Can I rest for a while?"

"No" Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched, "Matsumoto,"

"Yes?"

"Just do your paperwork..." He glare at her evily.

"Hai, taichou..." her sweat dropped.

Matsumoto sigh as she gave up for fight against her captain, at least, she didn't want to do it. She knew that NOW is winter, she would die if she fight against him, she knew that his strenght comes from Ice, and Ice usually comes when it winter. Surely, she would die, she hates winter so much. But, there is one way that she can go out and have fun with other shinigamis. No, no way it could happen, it need a miracle.

Knock...knock...knock...

"Yes, come in," The Genius-lazy captain answer with no interests. Hinamori open the door slightly and close the door slightly. While that, a little happier face visible at Matsumoto's face.

"Ano, Shirou-chan. Can I talk with you for awhile? I know you might be feels interfere, but I think this is important..." Said her with little voice. She don't want to make him mad or angry at her, maybe the relationship would be awkward.

"I'm boring to tell this often, don't call me Shirou-chan. How important, bed-wetter Momo?" Hitsugaya asked, still didn't stare at her.

"W-well, m-maybe not too important, but.."

"Then, don't comes here, I have a lot paperworks here,"

"Oh, taichou. How can you be so mean like that to Hinamori?" Matsumoto take a chance, because, the miracle already comes. Yes, she had to do that. "C'mon, you need a rest, and Hinamori needs you, what's the problems?"

"I know you, Matsumoto. If I leave you there, then, you will arrange some party here and mess up my office," His eyebrow twitched. Well, what did he said was the true, Matsumoto decided that.

"Oh, c'mon, taichou. Don't be so rude, she's yer childhood friend, and you don't want to spend time with her?" Ask Matsumoto, teasing her captain. "And look at she, she is..."

"It's okay Matsumoto. Gomen, Hitsugaya-kun, I'm already disturbed you.." Hinamori cut her line, bowing her head and then ran out from his office. Poor Hinamori, her tears falling away from her cheeks. She want to tell something to him, but he can't. Everytime she would tell it, Hitsugaya never want to spend time with her and listen to her. She don't know why, but she felt lately Hitsugaya just looks like don't want to meet her or even spends time with her. She knew that he had paperworks, but in a winter like this Yamamoto Soutaichou always decrease the paperworks so other taichou could have fun on the vacation. She just don't understand what happened to him...

"Taichou! see what you have done!!" Matsumoto yelled to her captain. Hitsugaya didn't respone to her, he just motionless seeing her ran out while crying. He cannot speak or even move. His eyes open widely with open mouth.

"Taichou! what are you doing?! Chase her!! Oh, you Stup-... I mean.. go get her!!"

"Huh?!"

"Hurry up!"

"O-okay..."

With Shunpo, he chase her until outside the office. The white snow started to falling. He catch her, embrace her tightly from behind (I made him two inch taller:).But, she keep struggle to get loose.

"Let me go! Shirou-chan! let me go!!" She started to crying, clingy over herself. "I Hate you! Shirou-chan!" Hitsugaya's eyes open widely when he know she said that. He calmly himself and as do as she. He put his head on her left shoulder. That made her calm down, and started to trembling.

"Hinamori, I..."

"Shirou-chan, It hurts..."

Hitsugaya smirked, when he knew that she's not trembling again. "Did I embrace you to tightly?" His voice began husky and softness.

"No, that's not it. I feel warm.."

"Then, what is it?"

"My heart, it feels lonely." for awhile the atmosphere began to silence.

"Why?"

"You did it. That's why I said 'I hate you'," She stopped her line. "Since my ex-captain gone, Without you, the world, its been silence. Just like no one live in there and... It make me hurts..."

"Hinamori, look at me please..." He holded her chin, and looked at her puppy eyes.

"I thought, you were angry at me that's why I'm always comes to apologizes. But, it seems no use.." The silver hair captain's eyes open widely and then softened."Shirou-chan, I'm sorry. I'm always makes you hurts in my way. I'm so sorry.."

"Hinamori, I'm not mad.." Suddenly, so suddenly, Hitsugaya place his lips on hers and make it as a gentle kiss. Hinamori so motionless, 'When did he got so strong like this? Is this the same child that I built a relationship with?'

"Y-you.. k-kissed me..?"

"Yes I did, Bed-wetter Momo.."

"I hate that name, and I still hate you.."

"Damn, It didn't work?" His voice began to husky again. Hinamori shake her head. Then, he hold her wraist, she touch his cheeks with her two tiny hand, and she pulled him to get her second kissed.

End...

**Review Please!!**


End file.
